Letters to You
by Goldmedalninja
Summary: A series of letters written to Garmadon by Misako while he is in the cursed realm. Garsako with mentions of LloydxOC


**Hello fellow Ninjagians! Man it's been a while since I've been here. But I am working on a Big Hero 6 story I think you guys would like.**

**In the meantime, here is a feels-y story I came up with while taking the ACT (which, by the way, was torture. The school hasn't turned the AC on so it feels like the Sahara, and we weren't allowed to eat lunch until around 2.), and my brain just demandedbe written down. So I typed this up on my phone after the test and spent the past two days tweeking it. **

**This is also my first Garsako piece, so don't be offended if the characters seem OOC. Also, in this universe, the battle against Chen occurred in the beginning of 2015, hence the dates. Lastly, this universe has an additional samurai (my OC Sabrina) who is Cole's lover and took the love triangle pretty hard. I'm planning on expanding this universe so you get to know more of her role. Meanwhile, she plays a minor part in this. Enjoy the story!**

**I don't own Ninjago or its characters. I only own my OCs.**

Letters to you

1/31/16

Dear Garmadon,

It's been a year since Chen was defeated. A year since I lost you to the cursed realm. Wu, Lloyd, and I miss you terribly.

I might as well fill you in on what has happened so far. Cole and Sabrina are back together. Cole is even considering proposing. Jay and Nya are also back together, but only after a few months of staying single. Zane rebuilt Pixal, and they are very happy. Kai and Skylor are also remaining strong.

Lloyd, on the other hand, is the unlucky romantic. He has had 2 girlfriends already, but he broke up with both of them, claiming that they were "too fangirl-y." He hasn't given up hope yet.

Just so you know, Wu and I aren't dating. We both still have faith that you will be back someday. Meanwhile, he has been working with a spy agency in training. I, on the other hand, am still exploring Ninjago.

I said this already, but I miss you terribly, Garmadon. I love you.

Your faithful wife, Misako.

4/24/20

Dear Garmadon,

I think he found the one. Granted, they aren't in the "I love you" phase yet, but I think they're getting there.

Her name is Maria Lindsay Brookstone, but she goes by Mei Lin (she claims that it honors the quarter Japanese in her. That and Maria Lindsay is a mouthful.). She is a duel major: photography and music, and she works for a local magazine. She plays guitar and loves the color green.

She and Lloyd met at Sabrina and Cole's wedding when they were paired for the wedding party. She resented romance at first (one too many heartbreaks in the past), but she has put those aside to give him a chance.

I'm still exploring. I've seen some pretty interesting things in my journeys. I just wish I could share them with you.

The wife who misses you most, Misako

6/30/20

Dear Garmadon,

They've reached the 'I love you' phase. Lloyd and Mei Lin both told me that they had admitted it (privately, of course.).

First was Mei Lin. I asked her why she felt that he was the one, even after so many other boyfriends. This is what she said:

"Lloyd is different than those other guys. He doesn't seem to like to brag about his fame. I feel like he wants to get to know me. He's much more patient with me than my other ex-boyfriends. I care about him."

I asked Lloyd the same question later on. He said:

"Mei Lin isn't as focused on the 'hero' side of me. She wanted to get to know me and my experiences, but she didn't gush over my stories. She gets my quirks and even tells me that they are the best parts of me. I never want her to get hurt."

I just thought you should know how your son is doing growing up. He's definitely not a child anymore.

Your proud wife, Misako

6/5/22

Dear Garmadon,

Lloyd proposed last night. Mei Lin said yes.

It was the sweetest thing; they were staying in a condo at the beach. When Mei Lin woke up, she went out to the balcony to see a message in the sand that said "will you marry me, Mei Lin." She turned around, and there he was on one knee.

Of course, he came to me for help, which I gladly gave. I think that if you met her, you would see what a great girl she is for our son.

In other news, I discovered an interesting thing about the cursed realm: every 100 years, it sends those with good hearts back to their home. I hope this means that you get to come home soon. Everyone misses you.

Your loving wife, Misako

1/25/23

Dear Garmadon,

Our son is a married man.

Even with all the joy, he still cried last night knowing that you couldn't see it happen. When the preacher united him and Mei Lin as one, you could tell something was missing. I hope you can come home soon.

Your very proud wife, Misako

12/14/25

Dear Garmadon,

It has been a while since I've written, hasn't it? I've been really busy with trying to find a way to get you back. But I've found nothing.

The main reason I'm writing is because we are now grandparents. Lloyd and Mei Lin have a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Greenly Elizabeth. Mei Lin chose her name; it was her grandmother's name.

Greenly is a beautiful little girl. I know that you would love her.

I hope you get to come home soon.

Your wife who misses you dearly, Misako

7/27/27

Dear Garmadon,

I don't know how else to tell you this, but here goes. I have cancer.

It's stage 2 breast cancer that was detected early, but it still worries me. I worry daily that I'm not going to see you again in the land of the living. The survival rate is 90%, but I still don't like it.

Right now, I hope that the cancer clears so I have more of a chance to see you again. I miss you more than ever right now.

Your worried wife, Misako

11/4/27

Dear Garmadon,

Cancer free.

Love, Misako

6/4/29

Dear Garmadon,

Lloyd and Mei Lin just told me that they are expecting another child. Greenly is almost 4 and she is super excited to be a big sister. Surprisingly, she wants a brother more than a sister, but she says she'd be happy either way.

You would love her, Garmadon. Greenly is a spunky little girl who is full of life and energy. She loves being outside and is very active. The only thing that could keep her down is a dumbbell.

I have to go. I am due for another mammogram in five minutes. The doctors still make me do them just in case of a recurrence. Haven't had one yet, though.

Love, Misako

2/2/30

Dear Garmadon,

This may be the last letter I ever write. The cancer came back, this time full force. Right now, they hope for a miracle, but there most likely won't be one.

I just want you to know why I wrote the letters. I know you probably won't receive them, but I wanted to get my feelings out there. I know that Lloyd cries whenever I talk so passionately about you. Mei Lin wants to listen, but she is so very busy, balancing a photo company, guitar teaching business, and being a mother. And Greenly is too young to understand.

I do this because I know you will come back one day. And whether or not I'm here, I want you to know what happened in the past fifteen years.

I love you so much, Garmadon.

Love, Misako

3/7/30

Dear Dad,

Mom told me that she did this for you ever since you left. I just wanted to finish the legacy for her.

She passed away a week ago. She told me the day before that she regrets two things: not seeing you when you came back, and not being able to see her grandchildren grow up.

Before she died, she got to meet the latest Garmadon: Matthew Montgomery. I just have to get this out there; he looks just like you. He has dark brown hair and gray eyes, much like you had back then.

Dad, you have no idea what you have missed. I read through the letters mom wrote for you. She is very proud of who I've become. I hope that if I see you again, you'd be proud, too.

Your son, Lloyd

* * *

Garmadon couldn't believe that he had missed so much in the last 15 years. He didn't expect to come back to a world that was not his own.

Getting out of his stupor, he noticed his brother standing there. He asked the question that he had been wanting to know since he found the letters.

"Where does Lloyd live now?"

**Good grief, what did I do? So did anyone else just feel their heart shatter into a million pieces?**

**Then just wait for the sequel.**

**I do have a sequel called The Return, where the reunion takes place, so keep an eye out for that. Also keep an eye out for another fic explaining this universe, which probably won't be out until the summer. And if you like Big Hero 6, please check out my fic for that.**

**I'll shut up now. See you next time!**

**-Gold Medal Ninja**


End file.
